bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Ahatake Noriko Kurosaki/Kan'na
"...As Ice is to Fire..." - Dusk-Sama Ahatake "Noriko" Kurosaki (黒幸唖畑典濃, Kurosaki Ahataki-Noriko) is the Kan'na version of Ahatake Noriko Kurosaki. He is a Hanyō who dwells in the world of the living. Appearance Ahatake of Kan'na bears a strikingly similar appearance to Taiki Kurosaki, son of Ahatake from Sonoma. Ahatake has the appearance of a young man with long, white hair, with strands that frame his face, and bright blue eyes. He is fairly tall, lean built person, and pale skin. He wears various outfits, the most common being a black, blue and white shirt with unattached sleeves, and black pants. Around his waist, he wears a cloth of strange material. Ahatake wears no shoes, walking barefoot, but his feet seem to be unscarred. Personality Unlike the Ahatake of Sonoma, Ahatake of Kan'na is much more quiet and serious, possibly due to the twisted world he lives in. He is very polite, addressing even enemies with honorifics. Outside of his family, he trusts no one at all, and, if given provocation, will attack without warning. Similar to his Sonoma counterpart, Ahatake is someone who learns through his body. Another similarity shared is that Ahatake's personality type and fighting style as being a power type (types that are best suited to charging straight in) and are best effective in battle when sent in first, in the front to clear a path through the enemy's defensive line, making a way in after them for the rest of the team. Ahatake shares a fondness for fish and water, his hideout being a strange mixture of nature and man-made structures. In battle, Ahatake is less likely to spare an enemies life, unlike the Sonoma Ahatake who has been ridiculed by Nami Haruo for his kindness in battle. Ahatake prefers to make his kills as quick and as clean as possible, wanting to see as little blood hit the ground as possible. Due to the current state of his world, Ahatake seems to take it upon himself to defend the remaining humans who are alive but in hiding from the Hollows, which now infest the World of the Living. This stems from his nature to be of as much help to people as he possibly can, something Megami seems to disapprove of. History Ahatake was born into the world of the living to exiled Shinigami Kaemon Kurosaki, and Hanyo Gikeko Kurosaki. He was born into the post-apocalyptic World of the Living in the Kan'na universe. Due to the multitude of Hollows that exist in this world, he tapped into his powers much earlier than Sonoma Ahatake did, as a seven year old child. While he wandered off from his parents one day, he found himself cornered by a Hollow. In an act of desperation, and due to his want to live, he triggered his demonic abilities inherited from his mother, killing the Hollows in a flash of ice. After having tabbed into his powers, his father decided it was time for him to be trained. After several months of training, Ahatake was able to gain access to the Shinigami abilities inherited from his father, and since then abandoned the physical body he had when he was born, to take on spiritual form. Abilities Ice Generation and Manipulation: Similarly to his Sonoma counterpart, Ahatake is the child of an elemental demon, though, in his case, his mother was a Yuki-onna, a snow woman, and therefore possessed abilities of ice, which were passed on to her son. With his ice-based powers, Ahatake is able to create ice, and use it for shields, weapons, and even methods of transportation. He is also able to generate cold air, which seems to have the added affect of killing off weaker spiritual beings. Kidō Expert: Unlike his Sonoma counterpart, Ahatake is very proficient in the use of Kidō, able to fight off several Adjuchas-level Hollows with minor spells, showing the power he gives while casting them :Meidō: (冥土, The Other World) is a technique that can be utilized by Ahatake, similar in principle to a Garganta, however, it's opening is a large circle rather than an eye-like opening, or one that tears into the sky. It allows him to temporarily travel from Kan'na to Sonoma and back. He learned this technique from Dyan Arashi. Vast Spiritual Power: Possibly due to his ice related abilities, Ahatake's spiritual pressure is elemental, in this case, ice. His Spiritual Pressure is said to be very large and "cold", and can be used offensively to freeze people and Hollows. Due to being a Visored with demonic attributes, he possesses dual Hollow-Shinigami spiritual pressure that is noted to be dark and foul. Hakuda Combatant: Ahatake has been seen fighting against Hollows with his bare hands, but he uses his sword more commonly, so his skill in this field has yet to be seen. Zanpakutō Kushinsaiga (黒真牙 Black Truth Fang) is the name of Ahatake's Zanpakutō. It takes the form of a standard katana, though jet black. Unlike most Shinigami, his Zanpakutō is not worn, but he summons its sealed state in a manner similar to Muramasa. *'Shikai:' Under the command "Do not write, but rewrite" ("、書き込みせず、書き換えてください。" " , Kakikomi sezu, kakikaete kudasai. ") his sword changes, but only slightly, it's blade becoming much shorter, shrinking down to the size of a wakizashi, while remaining jet black, and the tsuba changes from metal to grey fur. :Shikai Special Ability: The Special Ability of Ahatake's Kushinsaiga is simply called writing (作成 Sakusei). With his sword, Ahatake is able to write down the characters of a word. Depending on what he writes, a different effect will happen, either positive, negative, or neutral. While all can affect the enemy, Ahatake can create effects that affect himself or allies as well. He often compares it to when a children play a game and make up the rules as they go along. *'Bankai:' Kuyosaiga (黒虚偽牙 Black Deception Fang) is Ahatake's Bankai. His Bankai is considered extremely odd, instead of creating a massive creature or effect, his Zanpakutō fades completely being replaced with a glove of pure reiatsu. :Bankai Special Ability: In Bankai, Kuyosaiga's ability is special indeed. Ahatake says that it "turns thought into reality, it's limits being only what I can imagine", though this may be a slight exaggeration. Using his glove, Ahatake is able to "draw" anything he wishes into mid-air, and it then corporealizes for his use. Depending on what it is, Ahatake can assign various abilities or traits to it, to add to its usefulness. Hollowfication Like the Ahatake from Sonoma used to, Ahatake of Kan'na possesses Hollow abilities. Hollow Mask: Ahatake's Hollow mask takes the form of a traditional Japanese Oni mask, with red stripes under the eyes and on the sides of the mask. Quotes